1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder beacons and more particularly pertains to a new utility ladder for illuminating a work area that a user is working on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder beacons is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,525 describes a device for aiding in the locating of a ladder that has been extended by a firefighter. Another type of ladder beacon is U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,154 having a light source coupled to the top of a ladder and operationally coupled to the bottom step of the ladder to alert the user when the user has stepped on the bottom step of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,664 has a step ladder with a plurality of accessories to increase the functionality of the step ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing the user to illuminate the work area that the user is working on.